Date with a demon
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: This is another one-shot tribute to my favorite Blue Exorcist couple. I hope you all like it.


This is a one-shot about my favorite couple in Blue Exorcist. Please review because it makes me happy on what you guys think about this fanfic and my others that I have written. Also please no flames.

* * *

As Rin went over to the shop owned by his friend and crush, Shiemi Moriyama, he went through what he was going to ask her. _"Okay just man up and go in there to ask her out, that's all you have to do idiot"_ he thought to himself. He was about to chicken out when he heard the door open.

"Rin what are you doing here?" Asked Shiemi with a smile on her face "well um… can I come in? It's chilly" he said as he was warming himself up by rubbing his arms together. "Y-yes p-please come in" she said moving to the side to let him in.

Once he was in the shop she closed the door and asked him "so why are you here?" She asked him as she brought him some herbal tea "thanks for the tea, well... the reason why I'm here is because... I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" he said blushing and nervously brushing his head at the back with his hand.

"W-what? A date? W-w-with me?!" She yelled blushing and splashed her cup of tea on Rins' white shirt "oh crap that's hot!" What Shiemi saw was Rins' six pack with the scent of herbal tea on his chest "sorry Rin let me get you a new shirt" she said as she put the tray on the table and ran to get him a new shirt.

When she came back he was shirtless and trying his best to ring out the tea stain "thanks for the shirt and sorry about ruining your answer to my question." He said blushing as he was handed the shirt. "Its fine Rin, and I think a date sounds nice" she said as her cheeks started to heat up because she couldn't get the image of Rins' abs out of her mind.

"Okay thanks Shiemi, let's say tomorrow after school?" He asked her as he carefully drank some of his tea. She nodded her head as the blushing faded.

"I'll pick you up after school for our date" he said as he heard the dryer go off. As he went to get his shirt Shiemi went on total fangirl mode. _"Oh my God I'm going on a date with Rin! I'm so freaking happy!"_ Rin noticed her acting weird as he came back "Shiemi are you okay?"

"Eek! Yea… yea I'm fine Rin." She squealed as he came up from behind here. "Okay, well I'll be going than, thanks again for the tea and the shirt." He said to her as he was walking out, "your welcome Rin."

-The Next Day-

As the bell rang for the students to leave for the day Rin and Shiemi ran off to their houses to get ready. Rin asked the demon chef to make a picnic lunch so he could get changed for the date. The Chef said yes as he was already gathering ingredients for the picnic "thanks man you're really helping me out." Said Rin as he ran to his room to change out of his school uniform.

Meanwhile as Rin was changing Shiemi was having a hard time deciding what to wear. "Oh! I don't know what to wear?!" She said sadly as she looked at the outfits on her bed; one outfit was her usual pink kimono, and the other and only outfit she had was the schools uniform.

"If I wear the uniform then Rin would most likely be looking at these?" She said holding her boobs as she thought of any other clothes she could wear. "Having trouble finding what to wear?" Asked her mom as she saw her daughter, she nodded.

"Well… I have something that was meant for your birthday but I guess you can use it for the… date" her mother said with venom in her voice as she handed her daughter her early birthday gift. As Shiemi opened the box she found a light blue kimono with an olive green flower and dragon design on it.

"It's… beautiful. Thank you mother I love it!" She cried as she hugged her mother. After she got dressed Rin knocked on the door. When Shiemi opened the door what she saw was astonishing.

What she saw was Rin was wearing a white T-shirt with a blue denim jacket with blue jeans and sneakers. _"Oh my God he's so hot!"_ Shiemi thought as she was getting out of fangirl mode.

"Are you okay Shiemi? You're acting weird again." Rin asked his date concerning for her mental state. "Huh? Yea, sorry Rin it's just that you're so, um, hot" she said blushing like mad.

"Thanks for the compliment, that's a beautiful kimono you have on and, um… here." Said a blushing Rin giving her roses "thank you Rin, I'll put them in one of my mother's vase" she said as she went inside and put her roses in a vase. When she came out Rin took her to a clearing under a tree as the sun began to set. In the shade of the tree were rose petals in the shape of a heart, and in the inside of a heart was a picnic.

"Oh my gosh Rin, this is… this is beautiful, how did you do all of this?" She asked him as they began to sit down on the blanket. "I had some help from some our friends at school while we were getting ready." He said as he opened the basket "I asked the demon chef to make this so I could have time to pick you up, so here we have is yakisoba, onigiri (Rice balls), and for dessert, cheesecake." Rin said as he brought out the food.

As the two exorcists talked, laughed, and ate the food, Shiemi leaned in and kissed Rins cheek. "Shiemi, why did you kiss me?" He asked, blushing "it's because, I like -" she was interrupted by the kiss Rin planted on her lips. When he pulled back Shiemi pressed her head against his shoulders as they ended the date watching the sunset glistening on the lake.

* * *

I hope everyone liked this one-shot. Please review what you all thought. If you have any suggestions on what I should do next then I would love to hear them in the PM.


End file.
